Potions Making
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: Lily Evans is stuck with James Potter in potions class. Sorta a oneshot that has some relevance to Even When You Didn't. Seventh Year.


**Potions Making**

**Lily/James **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sort of goes with my Even When You Didn't story. It's just kinda a moment between them in potions. But you don't have to read Even When You Didn't to understand this oneshot. **

**I don't know, but enjoy. **

**Oh right. It's in Seventh Year, which I have just gotten to in my Even When You Didn't Story, but anyway...this is just one class. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lily POV<strong>

Seventh Year, potions. We were going to have to be great at potions. I was a natural, and we had partners.

Slughorn loved my potions, and Severus was really good too. He had taught me some stuff.

That and I had stolen his book a few times when we were friends.

" Today we will be brewing the Draught of Living Death," Slughorn announced.

I smiled, I liked that potion.

I hoped that I might get Remus or Isabella as a partner.

Of course, I didn't get either of them. I was stuck with James Potter.

I glared coldly at him.

" Go get the ingredients," I ordered, setting up my cauldron.

After James and Sirius had blown up two cauldrons, melted a third and managed to somehow set their other one on fire, I didn't really trust him to do this.

" You can't tell me what to do," he objected.

" You watch me," I snarled venomously. " Now go get the ingredients."

He obeyed.

I took the valerian root, and began to look for my knife.

James pulled his out. " Want to borrow mine?"

I sighed, and took the knife.

I began to cut them up, with James watching.

" Can you cut up the sopophorous bean?" I said, adding the root to the cauldron.

He nodded.

I watched the blue steam rise from the potion.

I turned to see how he was doing with the bean.

He was under the table. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

" James Potter! What are you doing?" I asked.

He got up, holding the bean. " Trying," he said putting it down on the wooden board. " To," he stabbed at it, and it didn't release any juice. " Cut," he made another stab and missed at the bean decided to promptly jump out of the way of his knife. " This," he made another stab, this time missing the bean completely and hitting the board...which made a deep cut in the wood. I flinched. " Bean," he tried to cut it again, and it still drew no juice.

" Stop! Stop, you're going to take someone's eye out," I said grabbing his arm that held the knife. I wasn't stupid enough to try to grab for the knife.

I took the bean and the knife. Examining it for a moment. " Do you have a silver dagger?" I asked.

He nodded, handing it over.

" Thanks."

I put the bean down, and stole a swift glance toward Severus, making sure that he wasn't watching. I then glanced at James to make sure he hadn't caught me glancing at Severus, and I turned the dagger and crushed the bean.

" Add that," I whispered, picking up my stirring stick.

He did, and the potion turned lilac.

I now stirred counterclockwise and then added a clockwise stir.

I kept stirring, not looking at anyone, and not speaking.

After it turned clear as water, I stepped back.

" Done," I said.

I then looked across the room. And saw Severus looking back into my eyes.

I looked at him for a long moment.

Then he finally looked away.

I spared a quick glance at James, whose eyes were studying the potion.

" Why are you so good at potions?" he asked.

I looked up, not meeting his eyes. " I guess it's natural."

In truth it wasn't all just pure talent. I was naturally talented, but that wasn't enough.

Severus, in first year up until fourth he taught me how to brew advanced potions, teaching me tricks...little things they never said in the books, but in his book only.

I looked toward James, reading his reaction.

" No one ever taught you?" he asked.

I bit my lip. Well...I didn't have to say who. " Well yes...I did get some. They're really good at potions too, but I also have natural talent."

" It's Snape isn't it," he stated.

I blinked. How would he know? " How?" I asked.

" Simple. He was your best friend before he called you a-well anyway, and he's good at potions too," James replied.

" You aren't good at potions?" I asked.

He shook his head, managing to crack a smile. " I Lily Evans, am absolute rubbish at potions. How else would I have melted my cauldron?"

" I assumed it was Sirius, he has a knack for liking to blow things up," I replied, laughing.

" I just blamed Sirius, I didn't actually set it on fire, and I think you missed the time that I transfigured it," he said.

" You what? You transfigured it? Into what?" I asked.

" A lily," he replied.

I fell silent. " Oh."

He gave a meager laugh. " I'm rubbish at potions, so why not transfigure it?"

" True, I'm awful at transfiguration," I replied. " And I'm brilliant at potions."

" Maybe you could help me sometime?" James asked, as Slughorn called time.

" Please do," I said. " I need help in transfiguration probably as much as you in potions. Even with Remus's help."


End file.
